


The Way you make me feel.

by tigragrece



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's was on my draft since a long moment
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Way you make me feel.

**Author's Note:**

> It's was on my draft since a long moment

Bruce has helped Clark to retrieve his home and the home if his parents he is glad that he has repair one mistake.

When he see Clark with the vest who look like something from Farm or even Lumberjack.  
He doesn't stop having feelings, because he is beautiful.  
He really liked Clark, he was even a little jealous of the relationship between Clark and Lois...  
One part of why he have tried to make him alive was because he loved him and he missed him.

He tried to not show it, but others know better like Alfred who have told him.

"You should tell him your feelings, maybe he will return them. When he looks at you I think maybe it's something"

"Maybe it's just friend"

"No I don't think so"

So he decide maybe one plan to try to court Clark.  
With one dinner the two of us for catch up, maybe seeing baseball or football. He knows Clark like it.

When he ask him "I'm totally okay with this plan" with a big smile.

And he was thinking maybe Alfred was right.

The day of their "date" he was trying to be cool, chill and not be like always.  
He have a plan to not court him like he do with others with money or other stuff.

When he saw Clark he understands that maybe he is fucked because he is falling hard again for him.  
They enjoy the night together.

When he thought Clark will be leaving for Metropolis, Bruce take a risk by kissing him in his car

"Bruce..."

"Yes Clark"

Clark kiss Him "I wanted to do it for a while"

"Same for me, I have feelings for you since a while"

"you gave me life again"

"Yes I wanted that you live and that maybe we could be together"

"Do you have something do to at Metropolis or we could..."

"We could go at your home"

They go at their home, where when they arrive Alfred is smiling, they spend the night together.

"You know I was jealous of Lois" he said to Clark some night after

"you don't have to worry, I don't have feelings for her, the only feelings I have is for you" they kiss

When Clark décide that maybe Bruce should not be alone for some festivities, he invites him to the house of her mom. Where Alfred goes too.

They spend good times together, where Clark also helps his mom, Bruce is smiling because Clark is wearing one jacket who look like lumberjack and he loves how Clark is.


End file.
